Roses are Red
by DucksGoGreen
Summary: This is actually a retype of the original story. I deleted it and rewrote it cause of too many typos. This one is new and improved, so enjoy! Mostly romance, a little humor. Fluffy BlossomXBrick oneshot. Read and review please!


_**This is a story I decided to drop and redo, because there were major flaws to take care of. So here's Roses are Red, the new and improved version! Enjoy and please review!**_

"Spit that gum out this instant Mr. Jojo!" Mrs. Crowley, the algebra teacher at Townsville High exclaimed disdainfully at her "problem student", Brick Jojo. Yes the same Brick Jojo that was the leader of the ever annoying, now teenage, Rowdyruff Boys. "And what if I don't want to?" said redhead asked with a smirk on his handsome features just before popping a bubble with his cinnamon gum. "What if I make you?" a challenge had been set, and Brick being Brick, couldn't resist it. Turning in his seat, he saw HER. The one girl who he hated more than anything, but at the same time wanted to kiss and call his girlfriend. Yes, this girl was the only person on this planet that matched him in wit, strength, and maturity. Blossom Utonium. She strode confidently to the front of the room and held out a napkin for the gum. He decided to torment her a bit. "But I don't want to babe. Come on, let your favorite boy toy keep his gum." He was surprised when a small blush formed on the bridge of her nose. Without another word, she stomped on his foot and when he yelled, the gum fell into the napkin. She crumpled it and threw it in the trash can, then stormed back to her seat.

* * *

Later that same day, Blossom was walking to lunch with Bubbles and telling her about her encounter with Brick. "Ugh that pig. I can't believe he would do that just to mess with you." she said, flipping her now waist length pigtail over her shoulder as they walked. "I know, but it didn't work." Blossom responded, hugging her books to her chest and started thinking about him, with his red hair, dreamy red eyes and a perfectly chiseled body, those rough calloused hands... She was broken from her thoughts by her locker partner Robin running to her with a dozen roses. "I found these for you in our locker Bloss." she said out of breath, handing her the roses. "I'll read the note later. Right now, I'm starving."

* * *

In study hall, she decided to read the note. She unfolded it, looked to make sure no one was watching, and looked down at it. It read,

_ Blossom, _

_'Now I know I haven't been the nicest person in the past, but things have changed. I love you, and I really feel this could work. Please meet me in the rose garden after school. That's all I ask. _

_ Red_

'Red? Who on earth?' She thought to herself. 'And it seems I have a secret admirer.' She folded the note and put it away, doodling in her notebook and sketching what she thought her admirer might look like. Somehow, the drawing turned into Brick. 'I wish it was him' she thought with a sigh.

* * *

After school, she decided she would go to the garden to see who it was. She closed the gate cautiously, half expecting HIM or Mojo or Princess to be there to kill her. "Hello? Anyone here?" she called out, with no answer. She heard the gate open behind her and turned to face the person. She saw nothing though before a pair of warm lips crashed onto hers with surprising force. The mystery boy licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she was reluctant to give since she didn't know the person. When she didn't open her mouth, mystery boy nipped her bottom lip, to which she squeaked and was met with a warm tongue that tasted of cinnamon and felt rough calloused hands on her waist, keeping her in place. She realized immediately who it was. "Brick why?" she said breathlessly, reluctantly breaking the most wonderful kiss of her life. She then realized she had her arms around his neck and had been kissing back. "Because I love you, and I want you to feel the same way. Please say you feel the same." he begged with pleading eyes. "I do! Oh Brick I do!" she cried, and kissed him passionately once more.

_**Alright. I sorta changed the end, so what did you think? Too fluffy? Too steamy? And for those who read my original, sorry for the typo!**_


End file.
